


shine for me and I'll shine on you

by mucynt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cursed af, Fluff, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a floor, Mop / Floor AU, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a mop, Strangers to Lovers, This is not at all explicit but trying to describe a mop sounds dirty af so im sorry, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucynt/pseuds/mucynt
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is a mop and Miya Atsumu is a floor.They fall in love.That's all you need to know.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 75





	shine for me and I'll shine on you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of my moots enabling me to write the most cursed fucking thing my brain has ever come up with. So read at your own discretion.

In all realness, Sakusa had gotten lucky. 

A mop’s job seemed simple enough, but important factors needed to be taken into consideration. Yes, you soak up, you move around, and then you get tucked away. That was pretty much the gist of it. 

And yet the way in which one carried out those tasks; the dexterity needed in the flows as you run your body from one corner to the other - that’s what made the difference between a measly job and a renowned one. 

He had gotten lucky since the moment he was born. The skillful hands that had crafted him had provided him with distinguished features that set him apart from all the other mops. His sturdy handle was made out of the finest wood - resistant and reliable. The metal hinges near his base allowed him to bend in ways that no other mop ever could, granting him access to the most secluded corners and crevices. The cloth fibers attached at his end were long and wavy, of a dark obsidian color that could absorb every last drop liquid and catch every particle of dust.

He had also gotten lucky when he was scouted for his current job. There was no great place for a mop to work. Wherever you went, you were asked one thing and one thing only: get rid of the dirt. So you can imagine that the conditions of the workplace were rarely ever welcoming. But putting things into perspective, he knew he could have ended up somewhere worse.  
There were better places. He knew that. He could have been sent to a mansion or to an office in a fancy building. But he could have also been far worse off. He knew some mops ended up in dreadful locations like public school bathrooms, or emergency rooms in a hospital. So bearing that in mind, he guessed getting assigned to a volleyball court was a decent enough destiny. 

He was good at what he did. In fact, he was one of the best. For years he had built a reputation among the cleaning supplies that earned him the trust and praise of every single person that required his skills. He shared a working space with other mops, but since their abilities could never measure up to his’, they always got tasked with chores of lesser importance. Some of them were careless and Sakusa didn’t understand why they were even allowed to be there. He never took pity in his subordinates, but when that subordination was caused by a lack of caution, he couldn’t help but look down on them. And that he did, every time he caught a glimpse of the abandoned pile of wood chips and shredded fiber that lay in the corner of the storage closet. A pile of clutter and broken wood that had once been his companion.

But Sakusa endured. Every day he followed his cleaning routine and did what was expected of him with the utmost meticulousness. When he looked back at the finished project, he always felt a sense of pride. And he was comfortable in the habitual nature of his day to day life. 

Until one day the harmony was disrupted.

The court had been standing there for years, with hundreds of athletes running and jumping all over its surface. So it had been put to good use. But things change. They improve. And so the court had to change too. 

Through the gap of the half-closed door of the supply closet, Sakusa saw the men come in. They were carrying tools and what seemed to be long planks of gleaming new wood. For hours they worked, removing the old flooring that Sakusa knew so well, after years and years of gliding through its sweat soaked surface. He watched as they replaced the empty spaces with the state-of-the-art material that brought a distinct and unfamiliar look to the bleak space surrounding it. It was different, but Sakusa thought it looked entrancing. It was the color of gold, of honey melted candies. The color of the sun that radiates a warmth that Sakusa had always found comfort in. He stayed there, motionless, staring at the new arrival, feeling the rush of excitement and anticipation to cross that door and finally meet the stranger.

As he anxiously waited for the moment to come, he listened. He listened to the players comment on the newcomer and he was not happy with what he heard. They were saying that the old floor was better. That this one was too rigid and dull and it couldn’t compare to the years of experience that the previous one had. Sakusa could almost feel the light start to dim from the stranger. He had to do something about it.

When the time finally came, he readied himself with all his expert proficiency. He straightened his core as hands held onto his wooden handle. He tightened his hinges and let his fringes loose as he dipped into the void of the bucket and soaked the citrus scented liquid. 

As he was carried out and slowly lowered to the ground beneath him, he heard him speak.

“Hey! Nice to meet ya’! Ya looking drenched, buddy.”

“It’s my job. I’m supposed to clean you up.”

“Ya callin’ me dirty? I think I look fine, don’t ya?”

He didn’t want to admit it. He sounded cockier than what Sakusa expected and didn’t feel like giving him the satisfaction. But he thought he was gorgeous. Now that he was close enough, he noticed that between the gold streaks there was a hint of a deep rich brown running alongside them. The contrast was breathtaking. And yet he knew this was not his full potential.

“You look okay. But I can make you look better.”

“Can ya, now? I’m sure the guys here would appreciate it. They don’t seem to like me very much.”

He sounded sad. Like he knew he had something good to show but the world failed to appreciate it. 

“Of course I can. I’m the best there is.”

As if to prove his point, his tasseled base finally made contact with the stranger. As he gracefully swifted his form over him, he felt what his golden exterior was hiding. He could tell the material was resilient. Despite his youthfulness, Sakusa could feel he was strong and resistant. Perfectly fitted to endure the many jumps and dives it would be subject to. He truly was magnificent, unlike any flooring Sakusa had ever laid his fringes on. 

“So… this feels weird. But nice. Do ya have a name?”

“Sakusa… Sakusa Kiyoomop.”

“Well, Omopi. I’m Miya Atsufloor. Glad to make yer acquaintance.”

**\---**

And so it went, their daily meetups after every practice. Kiyomop would glide, Atsufloor would talk, and little by little they started to become more than acquaintances.

**\---**

“Omopi! So good to see ya! Ya come here often?”

“Every day, Miya.”

**\---**

“That bendy hinge of yours is gross, Omopi. Just gross”

“Excuse me?!”

“I mean it as a compliment!”

**\---**

“Hey, Omopi! I never noticed those two black dots in yer wood right there!”

“They were an accident… from my manufacturer”

“Well, I think they’re cute.”

**\---**

Kiyoomop learnt that Atsufloor was made out of recycled, eco-friendly vulcanized rubber, which was ideal for volleyball courts thanks to its durability, flexibility, and water resistance. He also learnt that, because it took some time to get used to, most people didn’t have a good first impression of him. Kiyoomop thought it was unfair.

Atsufloor learnt that Kioomop had been working there for a long time, and was very admired among his peers. But when he heard him talk about himself, he noticed that he only ever mentioned his skills at the job. He didn’t seem to find anything worth in himself other than his ability to fulfill the purpose he had been created for. Atsufloor saw so much more in him than that. 

Everyday they would chat and learn more about each other, but they could both tell that there were words still left unsaid. 

**\---**

It was the day before a big game and everyone was getting ready. 

Komorinet was being set up across the court. Mikasuna the ball was bouncing against the walls. All that was left was for Atsufloor and Kioomop to do their thing.

Unbeknownst to the other, they had both been nervously planning for something to say. The looks and brisk touches they had shared those past few weeks had not been enough to express what they were both thinking. So actions and words were the next step.

For the first time since they had met, there was complete silence between them as Kioomop drifted over Atsufloor, focusing only on achieving the best performance of his career. And Atsufloor let him. He loved watching Kiyoomop at work, the feel of his soft bristles stroking him gently. 

When the last inch was finally clean, Kiyoomop was the first to speak.

“Atsufloor...” He had never called him that before. “The players are about to come in. I know what they have been saying about you, and I know you pretend not to care. But they don’t know you. Not like I do. You don’t need me in order to shine. Believe me when I tell you that you shine brighter than any floor I’ve ever met. But if by doing what I’m good at I can make the sunshine glisten even stronger over you, showing everyone how beautiful and strong you are, then I know my job is worth it. Just you wait and see. As soon as they walk in the court, everyone will see you sparkle the way I do. I won’t let anyone underestimate you ever again.”

Atsufloor was speechless. He knew who he was. He was proud of it. But it was true that sometimes people relied too much on first impressions and weren’t interested in getting to know him. But not Kiyoomop. Not once had he let those negative comments about Atsufloor affect his perception of him. He took the time to hear him and let him open up to show his real self. He never judged him, never looked down on him, never took pity. And now he wanted to show everyone else too. 

At that moment, with those words still hanging in the air and the sun reflecting on Kiyoomop’s frame, Atsufloor thought he looked dazzling. And so he built up the courage and spoke.

“Omopi… ya say ya want everyone to see me the way ya do, but I wished ya thought that about yerself too. I admire ya so much. I haven’t met many like ya, but I know that no one else can compare. Ye’re talented, strong, graceful. And I know ya know that and that ya take pride in being the best. But ye’re so much more than that. Ye’re not just a mop. Ye’re someone who can find the best in anyone; someone who cares about seein’ others happy and appreciated. Ye’re funny, ye’re sweet, and ye’re so freakin’ beautiful. I know ya don’t see that, but trust me. I fell in love with ya the second I saw ya glide out of those doors and I fall in love with ya more every second. I need you to see yerself the way I see ya too. And thanks to ya, I can finally show ya. So, now that you made me shine bright to reflect everything that’s beautiful, take a look at yerself in the reflection.”

Kiyoomop did. He had seen his reflection before, of course he had. After all, his job consisted in making things shine. But after everything that Atsufloor had said, he saw himself in a different light. Looking back at him from Atsufloor’s golden surface, was an elegant, tall frame of pale wood that looked like fine porcelain. His metal hinges casted a blazing glow strong enough to blind, yet so alluring. His fringes, which were still a little damp, draped across Atsufloor like beautiful, dark, curly locks. He looked breathtaking. 

As the squeaking sound of footsteps started resonating across the court, Atsufloor and Kiyoomop took one last look at each other. 

“I love ya, Kiyoomop. Don’t ever forget what ya saw.”

“I love you, too, Atsufloor. Go show everyone what you’re made of.”

As he was taken back to the storage room, Atsumop felt the weight of one small drop fall from Kiyoomop’s bristles onto his surface. 

**\---**

Neither of them ever forgot the words that were shared that day. 

As time passed, people learnt to see how wonderful Atsufloor really was. Anyone who walked into the court would stare in wonder at his gleaming, golden surface. Every time someone jumped to spike or dived to save the ball, they thanked Atsufloor for always supporting them. 

Once they left, Kiyoomop would meet his lover again and praise him for his good work, soothing him with his gentle sweeping. And when he was done, they would look at each other and repeat the same words they uttered every time they had to say goodbye.

_“I love you, Atsufloor. Always keep shining bright.”_

_“I love ya. Kiyoomop. I’ll shine the brightest just for you.”_

Yes. Sakusa Kiyoomop had definitely gotten lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I really am. I deserve jail time for this. 
> 
> If you read this far, I applaud you.
> 
> This took me hours because all I could do was laugh at how absurd it sounded and mutter "I hate myself" every two seconds. 
> 
> It was all born from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/mucynt/status/1360074301907599362?s=20), so if you want to see more cursed content (not really, I actually post normal Sakuatsu stuff most of the time) go follow me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/mucynt)


End file.
